A conventional gyroscope-based video stabilization (e.g., three dimensional (3D) stabilization) is achieved by 3D rotation smoothing and compensation. The conventional 3D stabilization approach does not consider translational camera movements. Thus, conventional gyroscope-based video stabilization suffers from large unsettled oscillations when there are large camera translations during video recording.
Conventional gyroscope-based 3D video stabilization only stabilizes a 3D rotation of a camera. The 3D rotation is usually calculated by integrating angular velocities measured by a gyroscope. The translation of a camera is not considered, because shaking due to 3D rotation is more noticeable in most scenes having objects at least several meters from the camera. However, the conventional gyroscope-based 3D video stabilization suffers from residual shaking due to large translational movements.